Songs of Atlantis III
by Saiyura
Summary: ah, another of my fast growing favorites. This is a Ronon/John/Keller/Lorne/etc This has a long of whump and a whole lot of wanting to kill the author me . Love you all, please favorite it! R


I seem to be doing great with these things, so I should do more, and here is the third one!

song 1

John couldn't watch as Ronon glanced at him. His eyes were wide, unseeing, as they stared at him. John wanted to scream as Ronon opened his eyes to say something, but he knew that his mind would not shout or utter a word.

He was watching Ronon die and he had no power to stop it. "Sheppard." Ronon gasped in pain, trying desperately to reach out for John to help him, yet he couldn't grasp anything but air. "Help." Ronon said before falling on the ground, his dead eyes watching him as he gasped in horror.

"Ronon." Sheppard stumbled, before falling to his knees, crawling over to Ronon's body, whispering to him, trying to make him blink or speak to him again. "I'm here big guy, ok, don't go." Ronon's mouth fell open, making John's mind jump. "Shush, save your streangth."

song 2

Lorne smiled at John as he flipped the olderman over his shoulder. He couldn't help but notice how easy it was to defeat his commanding CO.

"Come on, I can handle it, sir." Evan said, twirling the sticks around in his hands. He was loving this, but at the same time in the back of his head he noticed that something was wrong. John was moving sluggishly, not up to his normal tempo and he was panting harder then he had been when they had gone on that mission.

"Don't worry about it Majror, if you want someone who will give you a pounding then train with Ronon, but for now I want you to get use to HUMAN fighting before 'wraith like' fighting." John said with a slight nod before moving forward, limping, Evan noticed, at him.

Lorne dodged easily before watching Sheppard tumble forward into a heap. "SIR!" Evan shouted coming to his side.

"Man, last time I take on a Wraith with out Ronon."

song 3

Teyla couldn't help but allow the tears to fall down as she felt the hand of the wraith sticking from her chest. "It is a shame, I would have enjoyed watching the light leave your eyes." The wraith commander said before pulling his hand out roughly before flicking off the drops and turning on his heels, leaving the near dead Teyla Amagon on the ground for the wolfs and other carniverous animals to finish.

"You will not live long," Teyla coughed out before taking in a sharp intake of breath. "For when anypart of me is found, Atlantis and my people will hunt your ship down and-" Teyla almost screamed before coughing out the blood that was quickly filling her lunges. "kill you." Teyla watched as her mind shut down, slowly the last thing she saw was the wraith laughing.

"I know."

song 4 (ick, where'd this come from?) I hate this pairing that I hinted at... TT-TT

Jennifer couldn't help but laugh as Ronon made a complete fool of him self as he stumbled over a box and landing straight on his face.

"You ok, Ronon?" she asked squating near his unmoving, yet wildly blushing face.

"Yeah, but how did a box-" Ronon paused before chuckling, he got tripped by a box. "IF the wraith saw that I would be the laughing stock of the community."

Jennifer laughed again before pointing to the door, where Lorne stood with his eyes wide in pure horror.

"Ronon... tripped..." the man was looking around, trying to find some way to make it more realisable to him that this was not a dream.

"I think you're in trouble." Ronon groaned, he's front was now destroyed because of the marine.

song 5

Ronon screamed in agony. He clutched John's body to his chest as he looked over at the horrible reality that his team was gone, never to raise and laugh from the facts or things that Sheppard or Rodney had done.

"No..." Ronon called out softly before going louder, trying to make some movement out of his friends, his team. "NOOO!" he screamed, all his emotions he had surpressed for his years of running and the time he had gained a new 'family'. "NOOO!" the tears fell form his face, he couldn't have lost them all, it was impossible. He was alive, how was it possible!

"Ronon." the man in his arms coughed out so softly that Ronon was possitive he did not hear. "Hey, big guy." John smiled at him before raising his hands, saluting with his goofy little grin. "I-I think I'm dieing." the grin grew more wildly before Ronon checked the pulse in his kneck, it was fading, fading to fast for the specialist to keep alive.

"NOOOOO!" Ronon screamed for the last time before all went red.


End file.
